Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone
Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone jest ósmym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu serialu Pretty Little Liars i ósmym odcinkiem całego serialu. Został wyemitowany 27 Lipca 2010r. w USA. Streszczenie Aria, Spencer, Emily i Hanna zaczynają przygotowywać pomnik Alison. Pomnik przywołuje wspomnienie pewnego słonecznego dnia, który dziewczyny spędzały razem nad brzegiem jeziora. Jak na ironię, dziewczyny mówiły o nieśmiertelności i fantazji życia w jednej chwili na zawsze. Alison powiedziała, że można to osiągnąć tylko umierając młodo i pozostawiając piękne ciało. Wchodząc w to głębiej Alison uświadomiła sobie, jak cudownie byłoby umrzeć w tajemniczy sposób. W domu, problemy finansowe rodziny Marin pogłębiają się, o czym świadczy jedna z kart kredytowych Hanny, która została odrzucona. Ashley informuje Hannę, że muszą wprowadzić ograniczenia, dopóki ich sytuacja się nie poprawi. Hanna postanawia pomóc zgadzając się wystawić wiele swoich starych ubrań i torebek na aukcję online, dzięki sugestii Lucasa. Wracając do rzeczywistości kłamczuchy muszą zmierzyć się ze starszym bratem Alison, Jasonem, przybyłym do Rosewood - niegdyś głupkowaty i gotycki outsider, teraz wypolerowany polityk. Ma mnóstwo planów na uczczenie pamięci o swojej siostrze. Jason zaskakuje dziewczyny wiadomością, że Jenna poprosiła go o przemówienie podczas odsłonięcia pomnika Alison, a on się zgodził. W szkole, Aria wspomina ostatnią rozmowę z Ezrą, zanim zniknął i zdziera plakat związany z balem. W międzyczasie Hanna i Sean pogodzili się, chociaż Sean wciąż jest ostrożny, kiedy spotyka się z Lucasem, nawet jeśli jest to związane z rocznikiem. Hanna informuje Arię, że przyjaciel Seana, Noel, chce ją zaprosić na randkę po szkole. Relacje między Emily i Mayą widocznie się poprawiają. Emily zbiera się na odwagę i zaprasza Mayę na randkę, proponując obiad i film. Kolejną dobrą wiadomością dla Emily jest to, że jednostka jej ojca w Afganistanie wraca do Stanów Zjednoczonych, co oznacza, że Wayne wraca do domu. W swoim pokoju, Spencer spogląda na bransoletkę Alison szukając inspiracji na napisanie przemowy o pamięci Alison.Wraca wspomnieniami do kogoś, kto także był tamtego dnia na plaży. Jenna przyjechała, by rozpalić grilla.Alison wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie, a Emily skomentowała widoczną nieobecność Toby'ego. Kiedy Alison odpowiedziała, kpiąc z niego w rozmowie, Spencer przewróciła oczami i skomentowała to jak Alison lubi drwić z innych. Ale zamilkła, gdy dziewczyny zgodziły się, że ten dzień jest idealny, a następnie podzieliły się,że ich marzeniem jest to, żeby być przyjaciółkami, nawet jeśli się zestarzeją. Wracając do rzeczywistości, Spencer otrzymuje wiadomość od "A" w której on lub ona jej grozi. Po tym, jak Aria wspomina, jak bardzo była zakochana w Noelu, akceptuje ofertę randkową Hanny. Wraca do tego samego letniego dnia i przypomina sobie, jak ona i Alison spostrzegły Noela z dziewczyną o imieniu "Prudence". Alison skomentowała ją, sugerując,że miała operację piersi. Aria spoglądała na Noela. Jakby czytając jej w myślach Alison spytała, czy zrobi coś, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Noela. Następnie skomentowała to,że Arii podobają się bystrzaki. Stwierdziła,że Noel jest niedojrzałą i jednocześnie idealną partią dla Arii. Ali powiedziała, że ona woli raczej bardziej dojrzałych facetów. Tymczasem, Detektyw Wilden powraca, odwiedzając Hannę pracującą nad rocznikiem. Próbuje ją zastraszyć, aby dowiedzieć się o obecnym miejscu pobytu Toby'ego, myśląc,że jej Emily jej o tym powiedziała. Okazuje się,że Wilden desperacko dąży do postępu w śledztwie w sprawie morderstwa Alison. Dodatkowo powrót Jasona wywarł dodatkową presję na policji z Rosewood w rozwiązaniu sprawy. Hanna nie daje się zastraszyć, sama grozi detektywowi,że powie Jasonowi o tym jak paradował w jej domu w samym ręczniku. W bibliotece, Spencer podchodzi do Jenny, próbuje się dowiedzieć jakie są jej zamiary związane z przemówieniem na odsłonięciu pomnika Alison. Jenna żeruje na jej obawach przed ujawnieniem "Sprawy Jenny" publicznie. Rozmowa z cywilnej staje się groźbą,a Spencer ostrzega Jennę, aby nie zepsuła uroczystej ceremonii dla ukochanej przyjaciółki. W tym momencie Jenna informuje Spencer, że gdy ona być może kochała ją, Alison skończyła z nią w czasie jej śmierci : w tajemniczy sposób, powiedziała o tym Jennie w szpitalu podczas lata w,którym zniknęła. Podczas gdy Lucas pomaga Hannie, ona wspomina kogo jeszcze Alison wybrała tamtego słonecznego dnia. Kiedy Lucas biegał przed nimi, by podnieść swoją motorówkę, nieustannie mówiła obraźliwe komentarze w jego stronę. W końcu Hanna wykrzyknęła "hej", jak gdyby chciała się przeciwstawić Alison i powstrzymać ją od obrażania go, ale wycofała się i zamilkła. Alison odwróciła się do niej, ostrzegając ją, aby nie spoglądała do tyłu, gdy Lucas odszedł. Później, Byron odwiedza Ashley w domu, by dać jej pieniądze. Początkowo Ashley denerwuje się na myśl o tym, że Hanna omawia ich sprawy finansowe z Arią, ale odpręża się, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest to tylko pieniądze na pomnik. Ashley rozmawia z Byronem także na temat jego małżeńskiego nieszczęścia, współczuje mu z tego powodu. W szkole, Spencer i Emily rozmawiają z Jasonem o Alison i pomniku. Detektyw Wilden i kilku innych funkcjonariuszy policji przeszukuje szafkę Toby'ego. Najwyraźniej otrzymali nakaz przeszukania. Jason podchodzi do detektywa Wildena i zarzuca mu,że nie robi nic w związku ze śledztwem w sprawie morderstwa. Wilden, desperacko by się obronić, informuje go,że Toby dzwonił do Alison w noc, w którą zaginęła. Jason próbuje zachować spokój, a Spencer i Emily są oszołomione tą wiadomością. Tej nocy, Emily przypomina sobie więcej o złośliwych uwagach Alison, które zapadły w jej pamięć tamtego słonecznego dnia. Gdy zakłada szarfę prezentową Mayi przed lustrem, przypomina sobie, jak Alison skomentowała parę Noel i Prudence, zmierzających do jakiegoś miejsca - przypuszczała,że jest to Kamień Pocałunków. Rzeczywiście jak poinformowała Emily ludzie chodzili tam aby się całować przez setki lat. Potem spojrzała Emily prosto w oczy i spytała, kogo chciałaby zabrać do Kamienia Pocałunków. Emily uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, patrząc w inną stronę. Później w domu Hanny, Hanna popycha niespokojną Arię bliżej Noela Kahna. Nie wiadomo czy to z powodu braku Ezry, czy z powodu problemów rodzinnych, Aria jest nieobecna podczas kolacji. Noel konfrontuje Arię z jej nieobecnym zachowaniem, podejrzewając, że Aria zamyśliła się o chłopcu z Islandii. Aria gra dalej, ponieważ prawda jest wystarczająco bliska i zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi iść dalej (z Ezra), ponieważ ta relacja nigdy nie będzie taka, jak tego chce i może się skończyć tylko źle. Aria mentalnie odpuszcza i daje Noelowi szansę. Później, Lucas na krótko pojawia się w jej domu. Lucas przynosi pieniądze ze sprzedaży starych torebek Hanny. Kiedy Ashley wraca do domu, jest zaskoczona, widząc w pełni zaopatrzoną lodówkę Dowiaduje się, że Hanna sprzedała swoje rzeczy. Wyraża uznanie, ale prosi Hannę, aby nigdy więcej tego nie robiła. W Kinie Rosewood Emily i Maya cieszą się swoją pierwszą oficjalną randką. Wkrótce obie zaczynają się całować podczas filmu. Następnie Spencer sama rozmawia z Jasonem, dyskutując o Alison i motywach zabójcy. Jason przyznaje, że uważa, że zamknięcie mordercy nie zapewni zamknięcia sprawy, ponieważ nic nie zmieni faktu, że jego 15-letnia siostra została zamordowana. Spencer uważa, że sprawiedliwość jest czegoś warta. Na wspomnienie sprawiedliwości Jason nie zgadza się, oskarżając Spencera o kłamstwo, kiedy Ali powiedziała mu, że "Sprawa Jenny" była jej pomysłem i że to ona podrzuciła bombę i groziła Toby'emu. Później, Spencer zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak łatwo było Alison oczernić ją w oczach przyjaciół ; Spencer groziła,że zdemaskuje Alison, gdy ta ujawni prawdę o jej związku z Ianem. Gdyby udało jej się przekonać innych,że Spencer jest winna, groźby Spencer zostały uznane za nieskuteczne. Podczas odsłonięcia pomnika, kłamczuchy są zdziwione obecnością Iana, byłego Melissy, ale jeszcze bardziej zaskoczone są kiedy Jenna wstaje by przemówić. Kiedy czekają z zapartym tchem i niepokojem na to co powie - Jenna wygłasza piękną przemowę o zmarłej przyjaciółce. Niezależnie od tego jak wzruszająca była jej przemowa, dziewczyny nie są pewne czy była ona szczera, ponieważ równie dobrze mogła być to kolejna sztuczna Jenny. Po uroczystości, Jason zatrzymuje się w domu Spencer aby podziękować dziewczynom. Wiedząc co powiedział Spencer, dziewczyny są ostrożne, ale przyjmują jego prezent - bransoletkę przyjaźni Alison, którą miała na sobie w dniu śmierci. Dziewczyny zdają sobie sprawę,że bransoletka,którą znalazły była fałszywa, zrobiona przez kogoś takiego jak "A". Pod koniec odcinka pomnik zostaje zniszczony przez kogoś w czerni. "A"? Ciekawostki * Emily i Maya są widziane oglądając horror z 1943 roku - " Chodziłem z Zombie" * Pomimo potwierdzenia, Holly Marie Combs (Ella Montgomery) nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Parker Bagley, który gra Jasona DiLaurentisa w tym odcinku różni się od tego,którego gra Drew Van Acker od 2 sezonu. Ten jest postrzegany jako "polityk",jest bardziej poważny, natomiast późniejszy Jason jest bardziej swobodny i jest raczej typem samotnika. Nowy Jason jest bardziej podobny do Alison. * W retrospekcji Alison zapowiada swoją własną śmierć, mówiąc, że chciałaby umrzeć w tajemniczy sposób i "zostawić piękne zwłoki" (umierając młodo). Tytuł * Tytuł jest grą z piosenki z 1930 roku "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone", śpiewaną przez Sam Stept. Główne role * Lucy Hale jako Aria Montgomery * Ashley Benson jako Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell jako Emily Fields * Troian Bellisario jako Spencer Hastings * Sasha Pieterse jako Alison DiLaurentis Role drugoplanowe * Tammin Sursok jako Jenna Marshall * Chuck Hittinger jako Sean Ackard * Brendan Robinson jako Lucas Gottesman * Brant Daugherty jako Noel Kahn * Parker Bagley jako Jason DiLaurentis * Bianca Lawson jako Maya St. Germain * Ian Harding jako Ezra Fitz * Chad Lowe jako Byron Montgomery * Laura Leighton jako Ashley Marin * Ryan Merriman jako Ian Thomas * Bryce Johnson jako Darren Wilden Muzyka * "Will You Catch Me Then" - Garrison Starr '(retrospekcje z Alison i dziewczynami nad jeziorem) * "Faster Babe" - '''2AM Club '(Ali drwi z Lucasa w retrospekcjach ) * "Car Dance" - 'Leah Andreone and Kevin Fisher '(dziewczyny rozmawiają o Jennie w retrospekcjach) * "So This Is Progress" - 'The Status '(retrospekcje z Alison i dziewczynami nad jeziorem) * "I'm Not Over" - 'Carolina Liar '(Lucas sprzedaje torebki Hanny online) * "Every Summer" - 'US Royalty '(retrospekcje z Ali i Emily) * "Under The Umbrella" - 'Company Of Thieves '(podwójna randka) Cytaty Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów